Aircraft, particularly modern sophisticated rotary aircraft such as helicopters and collapsible wing aircraft used on ships, are highly susceptible to environmentally induced damage caused by dust, dirt, airborne particles or the like which may enter and disrupt delicate instrumentation and hydraulic systems as well as other operational systems, particularly during extended periods of non-operational storage. In addition, aircraft of this type, as well as other types of aircraft are susceptible to damage caused by wind, rain, sleet and other weather factors, as well as corrosion and other kinds of damage which may be caused by the vapors of fuels, lubricants and other vapor producing substances which are stored within the aircraft to maintain its operational readiness. These damages most frequently arise when such aircraft are subjected to prolonged shipment from one facility to another, particularly if such shipment is overseas, for example, from the United States to Europe. Such damage may be exacerbated if the aircraft is directly exposed to weather conditions such as when the aircraft is shipped on the top or upper deck of a ship.
Substantial solutions to these problems are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,509 and 4,763,783, both by the present inventor James E. Talbot. These patents are incorporated herein by reference and the materials and methods disclosed therein are set forth in part herein in connection with the discussion of prior and related art. The two patents cited above teach materials and methods for creating a protective environment for boats and aircraft by enclosing them in a shrink film package or envelope and for managing stored-on-board fuels, lubricants and the like which may emit corrosive, flammable or explosive or otherwise hazardous fumes during the period of storage and shipment.
Talbot U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,783 further teaches that in storing or shipping a packaged aircraft it is desirable to provide for the removal of moisture which may be trapped between the shrink film envelope and the aircraft and within the aircraft itself. In addition, it is generally desirable to provide for the circulation of small amounts of air within the shrink film envelope. Therefore, some type of vent means should be installed to provide for natural air circulation which will facilitate the removal of moisture and other potentially harmful vapors which might accumulate within the shrink film envelope. Further, in cases where the packaged aircraft or other item is exposed to changes of temperature or altitude, pressure differences between the interior and exterior of the package or envelope generated by these changes, require venting means to prevent destructive stresses on the package.
The present invention teaches a vent construction which is flexible in application. In particular the vent of the present invention can be positioned on the sides, bottom or any other location of the shrink film envelope and can be quickly and easily installed either before or after the shrink film envelope is applied. Further, the vent of the present invention is simple in construction and includes positive means in the form of a scoop or cowl for preventing entry of drippage or of solid or liquid airborne particulate matter into the shrink film envelope surrounding the aircraft while allowing the free circulation of air for the removal of moisture vapor and other potentially harmful vapors.
Although the term "aircraft" is used throughout this specification for simplicity and brevity to denote the article enclosed by the shrink film package or envelope and vented by the present invention, it must be emphasized that the invention is intended to apply to a shrink film envelope as applied to any object or structure or group of objects or structures including, but not limited to, aircraft, boats and other vehicles of all sorts and sizes and component parts thereof, stationary objects and structures such as buildings, surface vehicles such as passenger automobiles and military transports and tanks, appliances such as refrigerators, computers, and components such as transformers and heat exchangers, singly, if large or in groups on pallets or in cartons or crates if small.